Marvel high
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The marvel heroes are all teens and going to school. Hero high, and it's fun. There the teens learn what it means to be heroes. Spiderman is a new student. He lives in a dorm with Wolverine, Sabertooth and Gambit. Let's just say things are amazing at this school and things are almost never normal.
1. Chapter 1

_The marvel heroes are all teens and going to school. Hero high, and it's fun. There the teens learn what it means to be heroes. Spiderman is a new student. He lives in a dorm with Wolverine, Sabertooth and Gambit. Let's just say things are amazing at this school and things are almost never normal._

prologue: this is hero high

"Welcome students to hero high," Principal Nick Fury said.

Many young heroes were running around all excited. "Here at hero high's advanced training programming, dedication to arts and rigorous training program, students can prove there superpowers, brainpower and willpower," Principal Nick Fury said. "To become the superheros of tomorrow," he said.

Many of the students were doing many activities with the school. "If you want to push your powers, make super friends, and make a hero like difference we welcome you to hero high! We will see you here," Principal Nick Fury said.


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2

Spiderman was swinging in to Hero high. "Wow so many different heroes," Spiderman said.

"Hello Spiderman, welcome to hero high, we are glad you could come," Principal Nick Fury said.

"I am happy to be here, I want to be a better hero, and live up to what my Uncle Ben wanted me to be," Spiderman said.

"I know, and I know you must miss him," Nick said.

"I do, and I know I will do what I can to live up to what he said I could be," Spiderman said.

"Well you better get started," Nick said. "Hey Iron fist, come here," he said.

"Yes principal fury?" Iron fist asked.

"This our new student Spiderman, I want you to show him around," Nick said.

"Okay then," Iron fist said. "Follow me Spiderman," he said.

"Oh hi," a blue elf said.

"Spiderman this is Nightcrawler," Iron fist said.

"Nice to meet you," Nightcrawler said.

"Nice to meet you too," Spiderman said shaking his hand.

"Now time for the tour," Iron fist said.

"Cool," Spiderman said. "This place is epic!" he said looking around. Then someone bumped into him.

"Watch it scrub!" the guy black suit like Spiderman's said.

"Sorry," Spiderman said.

"Venom Vice principal Xavier wants to see you," a guy in helmet said.

"No," Venom said.

"Yes come with me," the guy said.

"No," Venom said and started a wild goose chase.

"That is Nova, he's the head hall monitor, and the office's errand boy," Iron fist said. "That's agent Venom, let's just say it's easy to get on his bad side," he said.

"Noted, I'll be careful," Spiderman said.

"Okay there is the science lab, in there is Cyclops and Jean Grey," Iron fist said.

"Wow I love science," Spiderman said.

"Here we have the gym," Iron fist said.

There was a speeding streak. Then a man clicked the timer. "Nice Quicksilver you shaved a minute off your previous record nice improvement," the man said.

"Thanks," Quicksilver said.

"Quicksilver and Coach Beast this Spiderman he's new," Iron fist said.

"Hey you like racing video games?" Quicksilver asked.

"Sure do," Spiderman said.

"Cool maybe we can play sometime," Quicksilver said.

"Nice to meet you Spiderman, I am not just the gym coach I am also the chemistry teacher," Beast said.

"Great I love Chemistry, science is my favorite subject," Spiderman said.

"Okay now let's continue the tour," Iron fist said. "Over here is the boy's shower room, and there is the girls don't go in there," he said.

"I won't do anything that stupid!" Spiderman said.

"Okay, there is the lunch room, the computer lab, and the principal's office," Iron fist said.

"Hey, you're Spiderman, I'm White tiger, here is your network password," White tiger said.

"Thanks, see you in class," Spiderman said.

"See you in class too," White tiger said.

"Here is your dorm," Iron fist said.

"Cool now I can have a chance to study," Spider-Man said.

They went inside. A guy came running up to them. "Hello Spidey I am Gambit one of your roommates," Gambit said shaking his hand and zapped him with energy.

"Ow," Spider-Man said.

"Sorry I am still learning to control my powers," Gambit said.

They heard scuffling. Spider-Man saw two guys duking it out.

"Those are our other roommates Wolverine and Sabertooth they love to wrestle," Gambit said. "Hey Wolverine and Sabertooth meet our new roommate Spider-Man," he said.

"Hey nice to meet you Webs," Wolverine said.

"Hey Webs," Sabertooth said.

"Hi," Spider-Man said. "I can't wait to get started here at Hero High!" He said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Roomies

Spiderman woke up the next morning got ready for the day. "Okay now time set everything up," Spiderman said.

"Wow you got quite a few things here Spidey," Gambit said.

"I do and I have unpack it all and set it up," Spiderman said.

"How are you going to get it all done before your first class starts on Monday, it's still Saturday and this looks like it can take you until Tuesday," Gambit said.

"How about we help you," Wolverine said.

"Good idea this way you can get done faster," Sabertooth said.

"Great," Spiderman said. "Let's get started,"

"Okay now hey webs where do you want these science awards?" Wolverine asked.

"Put them on the top shelf," Spiderman said.

"Hey Spidey, where would you like this picture of you and parents?" Gambit asked.

"Actually my parents died when I was a baby that's my uncle Ben and aunt May, uncle Ben was killed before I came here and he's the reason I am Spiderman," Spiderman said.

"I see, so where would you like it?" Gambit asked.

"Put on the nightstand by my bed next to the alarm clock," Spiderman said.

"Where would you like your books?" Sabertooth said.

"Put them on the book case," Spiderman said. Then he placed somethings on his desk.

After about two hours they were finished. "Thanks for the help, I don't know how I could've gotten it done in time," Spiderman said.

"No problem," Gambit said.

"Yeah webs don't sweat it," Wolverine said.

"Yeah we help each other here at hero high," Sabertooth said.

"It's lunch time so how about we go get some pizza," Spiderman said.

"Sounds great," Gambit said.

"Let's eat!" Wolverine said.

"Yeah pizza!" Sabertooth said.

"Then let's go!" Spiderman said. "After lunch we can go hang out," he said.

"Sounds great," they all said.

After Lunch they snapped a selfie of all of them together. "You guys are the best roommates A guy could ask for," Spiderman said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Lab partners

"Welcome class today you will be getting your lab partners for this month," Mr. Beast said.

"Oh boy," Gambit said.

"Okay I assigned them to you, Wolverine and Nightcrawler," Beast said.

"Hey elf," Wolverine said.

"Cool," Nightcrawler said.

"Sabertooth and Nova," Beast said.

"Oh joy me and furball," Nova said.

"Watch it rocket boy," Sabertooth said.

"Spiderman and Hulk," Beast said.

"What?!" Spiderman said.

"Me and the bug man," Hulk said.

"Okay now you each get to do a science project you are going to make a Goldberg device and decide what it's going to do," Beast said.

"So bug man are you ready to start on our project?' Hulk asked.

"I guess,and please call me Spiderman," Spiderman said.

"Okay Spiderman," Hulk said.

"So webs what do think of your partner for this month?" Wolverine asked.

"A little a surprised, but I just hope this works out," Spiderman said.

"I'm sure it will," Gambit said.

Sitting in the library Spiderman and Hulk got out their supplies. "Okay Hulk what do you think our Goldberg device should do?" Spiderman asked him.

"I think it should be able to feed a pet," Hulk said.

"Okay that's cool, what kind of pet, cat? Dog? Rabbit?' Spiderman asked.

"Rabbit," Hulk said.

"Okay Rabbit feeder," Spiderman said. "Okay first we need to draw it up to figure out how to put it together and how it will feed the rabbit," he said.

"Oh boy," Hulk said.

They started to draw it up. "Wow Hulk I never knew you could be so careful," Spiderman said.

"There is a lot more to me than smashing stuff," Hulk said.

Once it was drawn up they started to put it together. "Okay I just hope this works," Spiderman said.

"I hope so too, Spiderman," Hulk said.

"Okay now just have to finish putting it together," Spiderman said.

They went through four different designs. Number four was the charm it actually worked.

So at the end of the month they were ready to present. "Okay Spiderman and Hulk, what does your Goldberg device do?' Beast asked.

"It feeds a rabbit," Hulk said.

"I see so that is what the little fluff ball in the cage is for," Beast said. "So let's start," he said.

Spiderman placed the marble on the top and it rolled down. Then it fell into a waiting cup on a pulley system then a race car came down and hit a lever which activated another pulley system which dumped the rabbit food into the bowl. Which rabbit began eating.

"Good job it worked," Beast said.

"Yes it took four different models to get it to work," Spiderman said.

"Yes and you two proved through trial and error you can succeed." Beast said.

"Thanks," Spiderman said. "Hulk you are a great lab partner,' he said.

"Thanks Spiderman," Hulk said.

They got a good grade on the paper. "We did it Hulk," Spiderman said.

"You are a great partner Spiderman," Hulk said. "Most people who get me as a partner are a project never give me a chance, but you gave me one, that makes me happy," he added.

"I am glad I gave you a chance too, and I hope your next partner will give you chance too," Spiderman said.

"I hope your next partner does the same for you," Hulk told him.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Combat falls

The heroes were being tested in a combat simulation. "Okay class, up first is Wolverine," Vision said.

"Go for it Wolverine,' Spiderman said.

"With pleasure," Wolverine said. The he went in and began to slice and dice. He dodged the attacks and made his way through.

"Good job Wolverine, up next is Sabertooth," Vision said.

"I'm ready!" Sabertooth said and ran in. He dodged, punched, kicked and scratched his way through. "How was that?" he asked.

"That's a new personal record for you Sabertooth good work," Vision said. "Okay Gambit it's your turn," he said.

"I am on it like a gambler on poker." Gambit said.

"Good luck," Spiderman said.

"Thanks," Gambit said and jumped and started his simulation. He was doing really well and all the targets were hit by his charged cards. He climbed the wall and jumped the hurdles. He also dodged incoming balls and crawled under the wire.

"Good work Gambit," Vision said. "Okay Spiderman time for you to do yours," he said.

"Okay," Spiderman said. He went in and got ready start. He was doing well at first.

Venom saw Spidey was doing his first combat simulation. "I think it's time to mess with the webhead." Venom said. Then he started amp it up.

"Hey what's happening?' Gambit asked.

"Something isn't right." Vision said.

Spiderman was jumping and dodging but managed to get out with just a torn up costume. "You alright spidey?" Gambit asked.

"I think so," Spiderman said.

"I don't understand what cause the simulator to go all out of whack." Vision said.

"I think we have a saboteur in our mist," Sabertooth said.

Wolverine found Venom by the control. Looking very sheepish. "Look who I found at the controls," Wolverine said bringing Venom.

"Venom that wasn't good thing," Vision said. "true Spiderman got out okay but he could've been very hurt," he said.

"It was just a joke," Venom said.

"Hey Mr. Vision look at this, Spiderman got the highest score because of Venom's little prank," Gambit said.

"Well I guess this proves we should expect big things from you Spiderman," Vision said. "Now Venom to the principal's office!" he said.

"Aw crackers!" Venom said.


End file.
